A multi-element acoustic transducer is suitable for transmitting/receiving ultrasound energy in applications such as medical imaging, non-destructive testing, or structural health monitoring systems. Each active element in a multi-element transducer is electrically isolated and acoustically separated from each other. Standard manufacturing of a transducer array requires machining and cutting the ceramic structure and filling the grooves with polymeric material. It would be beneficial to have a method that allows manufacturing an integrated array of active elements without the need to mechanically separate the active elements.